


Their first (and second) kiss

by caspian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspian/pseuds/caspian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short kid fic about first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their first (and second) kiss

Dean and Cas live seven suburban blocks away from each other. If Cas stands at the end of his driveway, and Dean at his, they can see each other and from a whole seven blocks away. 

And on this particular night, Dean is walking Cas home from a long day of eating sandwiches and pie and playing cowboys in the backyard and almost being in the fifth grade. They kick rocks as they walk down the sidewalk together. Dean chats animatedly about the end of summer and how he’s thinking about sneaking into the neighbors yard to use their pool. 

When they get to Cas’ house, Dean walks him up to the door, which is always unlocked, but they pause for a moment as Dean finishes talking. 

“So we’re hanging out tomorrow, right?” Dean has decided that they are hanging out every single day until school starts.

“Right,” says Cas. 

“Cool.” 

As Dean moves into hug Cas, Cas slams their faces together in what must be the quickest, most painful, and most unexpected first kiss that has ever happened. And then, as quickly as humanly possible, Cas opens the door, slides into the house, and slams it closed. 

Dean’s eyes are still wide open as he runs the other direction back up to the house. He walks in quietly and says hi to his mom and then runs to his bedroom, closes the door, and does a full wall slide with a lopsided grin that feels permanently attached to his face. 

The next day he grabs Cas face with both of his hands, and eyes wide open, slams their faces together again. 

They still both count it as their first and second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on my first kiss. Seemed silly at the time, but I will honestly remember it forever.


End file.
